Hated Love
by pink princess vampire
Summary: Maka is hated at school and at home. her twin brother mike can't help her because he is in japan. so she deals with bulling at school and her dad rapping her at home. Kid is new to death city. He moved after his mothers death. Liz wants him, but all he can think about is the girl with the sad green eyes. KIMA KIDxMAKA.
1. Meet Kid

Maka's P.O.V

I woke up to the very familiar sound of my alarm clock. I quickly got up and shut it off. Praying my father did not hear it go off. I got dressed in a black t-shirt and some old jeans. Threw on my old Nikes with duck tape over the left toes. Brushed my hair and my teeth and ran down stairs.

I was welcomed once again by the scent of beer. I wrinkled my nose and grabbed my black worn out messenger bag. I looked at myself in the old and cracked mirror. I winced I had a split lip and a black eye not to mention the hundreds of bruises on my arms. I ran back up stairs trying to be quite so I would not wake the sleeping beast.

I changed my t-shirt to a long sleeved black sweater. I mean it was early winter so no one would question it. Actually no one cared either way. I mean come on at school EVERYONE hates my guts. Well not Stein but he only cared cause be for my mom and twin brother, Mike, moved to Japan he was like my second father.

However that was along time ago. Before my mom and dad divorced. Before my mom moved away taking my twin brother with her. And WAY before my father beat and butt raped me every night. Back when my life was easy and happy. Then my parents divorced. My father began to drink and smoke. Then to make my life worse would call my mom and say I did all that and he tried so hard to stop me. My mother even believed him! My brother didn't though he loved me but I hardly am able to call him, so to summaries I'm all alone.

I ran down the stairs and out the door. I started to walk to school. That is my other nightmare. I get bullied everyday. I have no friends there so I'm still very much alone. But my cries and sadness fall on deaf ears. I tried not to care but it hurts to be alone and the one person who loves me was so far out of reach. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard kids laughing. I then noticed I was at school.

I walked fast to get to class. On my way I passed the biggest group of my bullies. The Thomson sisters, Crona, Soul, Tsubaki, and my once friend Black*star; He hates me now. I looked over at a new guy he was hot. I blushed as his golden gaze landed on me. Something flashed across his eyes. Was it sadness, or pity? I could not tell. I tried to pass them but Tsubaki got in my way.

"Hay bitch! what's up whore?" Liz asked with a sneer on her lips.

"You look like road kill!" Patty laughed

"She always dose!" Soul laughed evilly.

I ran past Tsubaki and straight for the music room. With my horrible life I could ever only let the pain out by singing or drawing. Reading doesn't help as much. It used to until I wished so much that I could be in the books instead of in the real world. So all they did was make my heart ache more.

I went to the piano and started to play a tune as familiar to me as my eye color. After a second I sang.

_The voice of winds heralds winterStraining my ears to it, I trembleNext to you, I see your white breathIt looks freezingIt's time of year for life to wither againAnd eagerly wait for the next springI listen to the spiral of lifeIn the light sprouting out like a budKnowing I'm fated to rust away,I desperately wish yet to liveI still wanna singI hope to make my mark on the worldProof that I did live...I don't want a tearjerker songI mean it, please, at this momentLet me still smile happily...next to youI wanna sing more heartwarming songsHaving over wintered a few times,I finally realized what this feeling wasI had no chance to tell it to youBut I believe our souls are linked straightI can't see anything but darkness...I can't hear anything at all...I'm scared...I feel painful...I'm lonely...Despite everything is witheringYour gentle smile stays in meI'm taking it with me...Please keep singing heartwarming songsEven if you are despaired of lonelinessDon't forget that I'll be always around youYou'll never ever be aloneI'm not lonely because I have youI feel your warm hands holding meI can't hear anything but I feel,Through your fingers..."I love you," your heartI don't want a tearjerker songI mean it, please, at this momentLet me sing with you moreI wanna sing heartwarming songs with you yetI'll dedicate a farewell song to youBefore I depart this life, I wanna tell youThank you_

I started to cry but ignored it. The bell rang and I got up and ran to my first hour; science with professor Stein. When I got inside, Stein looked at me sadly. He knew, I know he did, he simply looked away. He couldn't save me just make it worse. I took my seat and was relived, no push pins on my chair.

"Everyone today we have a new student. I want you to be nice to him okay." Stein said.

"Okay." the class replied

"OKAY COME IN!" Stein yelled.

A boy walked in. He had black hair and three white stripes in his hair. I blushed when his golden gaze landed on me. I saw something flash across his eyes. Was it sadness, or pity? I didn't know. I did know he was the same boy. The same boy who was with the Thomson sisters this morning.

"Intro please?" Stein joked but the boy didn't laugh his eyes were still on me. But even I couldn't look away.

"HELLOOOOO ANYONE HOME!?" Stein asked waving a hand in front of his face. I looked away blushing.

"Oh my apologies." he started and I turned to face him again. His eyes were still on me but this time he spoke. "My name is Kid. I don't really use my last name so please just call me Kid. I just move here from Philadelphia to live with my father."

"Okay now one at a time raise your hands and Kid will pick one of you to ask any question. Tell him your name and when your done our kid has a mental break we can sit down and have class so start." Stein said

KID'S P.O.V.

I watched as EVERY hand in the class went up besides the girl who had my full attention. She had a black eye and a split lip. I could also just see some bruises on her neck that looked like fingers. When I first saw her I felt bad. Liz had told me that 'I just had to see this dumb bitch they make fun of' but she seemed so… broken it made me want to cry.

When she ran off I chased her and heard her sing. It was beautiful yet it held so much pain and sadness. When the bell rang I hid and she ran to class. She was so…. So interesting I wanted her to look at me with eyes full of happiness and not those sad and broken eyes. I took a breath and waited for a split second but her hands were on her desk and she was looking down.

I looked around and saw Liz. She scared me when I walked in the school she dragged me to her group and introduced me to her and her creepy friends. However her hand was up. I pointed to her.

"Hi I'm Liz and are you single?"

"Yes." I said pointing to her sister Patty

"I'm Patty! Do you like giraffes!?"

"Sure…." I pointed to Soul

"Do you like music? And I'm the coolest guy here Soul Evens!"

"Yes I love music." I noticed that girl perked up at that with a small smile. She must love music. I pointed to… fuck… what was his name!? Liz told me it!

"I'M THE GREAT BLACK*STAR AND CAN YOU COOK CAUSE YA LOOK LIKE ONE OF THOSE GAY GUYS WHO CAN COOK AND SSEW AND ALL THAT SHIT?!"

"Yes I can cook and I can sort of sew but … I AM NOT GAY!" I yelled and the class laughed. I pointed to Tsubaki.

"Can you draw? And I'm Tsubaki." she sad sweetly but I knew she was mean to the other girl.

"Yes I can draw and I like to draw." I said and I noticed the girl with those sad green eyes looked at me with a smile she must like drawing. I pointed to a pink haired …girl? Boy? I don't know the pink haired freak that was with Liz!

"I-I'm C-crona….. Do you li-ike to read?"

"Yes." I said and pointed to a bald dude.

"I'm Ox Ford. Are you smart? Cause you look dumb" what an asshole

"Well I passed with straight A's last year and the year before that so I'm gonna say….no" I glared at him

"I knew it another person with a rich parent to get them in this school!" he returned my glare

"Well my father is rich he is a mayor and let me think…. The principle of a school called the DWMA" ox looked like he saw a ghost I heard a soft giggle and turned to see the girl with the green eyes giggling.

"SHUT UP MAKA! YOUR ONLY HERE CAUSE OF YOU DAD!" ox yelled

The girl, Maka, stopped laughing.

" Ox last time I checked she is the one person smarter then you in this class.. Also isn't your mom like killer rich and paying to let you be in this school." stein smirked as ox sunk back in his chair.

I chuckled and pointed to a guy with awesome shades.

"I'm Harvard and are you really the son of principle Death?"

"Yes I am." I said and pointed to a girl with pink hair. This one was definitely a girl.

"I'm Kim. How old are you?"

"Sixteen." I pointed to a girl with long brown hair.

"I'm Jackie. What color do you like most and what color do you hate?"

"I like green." I said and looked at Maka "Green like her eyes it is a very beautiful color." I said and she blushed

"PLEASE HER EYES ARE U! G! L! Y! I WOULD KNOW!" Black*star yelled I looked at Maka her head was down.

"And the color I hate is the color of Black*star's hair it is disgusting. I want to puke." I said and glared at him the room went silent and Black*star looked pissed. I pointed to one of the last people.

"I'm Kilik do you play any instruments?"

"Yes I play the piano ,guitar and violin."

"HOW MUCH MORE GAY CAN YOU BE!" Black*star yelled

I ignored him and pointed to Liz since her hand was up again.

"Would you date me?"

"Ummmm I don't know what the future holds?" I said but it came out like a question. Then I saw Maka's hand go up. I pointed at her WAY to fast if she asked Liz's question I would say yes SO quick.

"I'm Maka, Maka Albarn. Do you sing?" she asked in a small voice.

Liz answered for me, "SING! HE IS A MAN SO OF COURSE NOT! NO ONE LIKES YOU SO STAY QUITE!" She hissed Maka seamed to shrink

Stein seamed ready to yell but I cut him off. "Yes Maka I do like to sing, and I think something I would like to hear you sing . "

"Okay Kid you will sit next to Maka." Stein said and I nodded and sat next to her. When I sat down I accidentally bumped her arm. She winced slightly.

"Sorry did I hurt you?"

"No! no . I'm fine." she said smiling just then the bell rang.

"Well I got to go to music can you show me were it is." she was about to say something when Liz grabbed me and squealed dragging me away from Maka.

MAKA'S P.O.V.

I sighed and was walking to music room when Patty tripped me. I fell and hit the floor hard, I winced. She grabbed my hair and pulled me up then she threw me against a wall before she said

"Listen bitch Kid is already my sisters property. Touch him… no if you fucking talk to him you will wish you died."

She punched me and the stomach and I fell to the floor and muttered, "I already do." after a minuet I got up and ran to the music room. Kid was trapped by the Thompson group. I went to my seat as Mrs. Murry, the music teacher came in. she was a sweat looking old lady. I loved her he wa one of the best teachers here.

"Okay class do any of you want to sing for the class?"

"I DO I DO" Liz screamed and everyone groaned. Liz could do a lot, but sing was not something she could do.

"UMMMM you always sing for us what about Maka?" she looked at me with her owl like eyes. She knew I could sing she came to the room on more than one case to listen.

"WHAT SHE CAN'T SING SHE PROUBLY STINKS!" Liz, Patty and Black*star yelled

"She can if she wants to." Mrs. Murry said

"She doesn't though!"

"I might." I mumbled

"Then go a head dear." Mrs. Murry said

I got up and walked to the front. I plugged my ipod in. and went down to a song that did not have lyrics to it. It started to play and Liz Yelled.

"She is just gonna lip sink Mrs. Murry as you favorite student I object."

"I doubt that but let listen to it once without you singing my dear." she said turning to me. I nodded and after they heard there was no lyrics to it I re-started the song after a second I began to sing.

_In a little port on the outskirts of a town,A young girl stands this sea, there existedAn old tradition from before."Write your wish on a piece of parchmentAnd place it in a little you let it flow with the sea, somedayYour wish will come true."Flow along, little glass bottleWith a message containing a the other side of the horizon,There, it quietly always did everything for my sakeAll that I wanted, and yetI was always so selfishAnd troublesome to , who grant my wishes,Are no longer my thoughts, on this seaArrive at their destination?Flow along, little wishTears and a little bit of I had realized my sins,It was always after everything was already along, little glass bottleWith a message containing a the other side of the horizon,There, it quietly along, little wishTears and a little bit of we were to be reborn..._

When the song ended no one moved. Even Liz was speechless. Then Kid clapped and so did other.

"Wonderful Maka-chan! Mike-Kun would be so Proud of you!" Mrs. Murry and Stein yelled

Wait! When did he get here

"Stein when did you get here." I asked

"Oh I found your phone and came to give it to you. BUT REALLY I WISH MIKE COULD HERE YOU! HE WOULD LOVE IT!" he yelled

"I highly doubt that." I muttered Mike can sing so mush better than me

"Of course he would child he is you brother! He would love to sing with his Twin sister with that Pretty voice of yours" Mrs. Murry yelled

"YOU HAVE A TWIN BROTHER!?" kid yelled

"Ummm yeah I do but he lives in Japan." I said in a quite voice.

"DO YOU HAVE A PICTURE I ALWAYS FIND IT COOL HOW CLOSE TWINS LOOK!"

I stared at him for a second and the giggled. I grabbed my phone from Stein and pulled up a picture of Mike and showed him. He took my phone and looked back and forth between me and mike's picture.

"YOU LOOK JUST LIKE ONE ANOTHER!"

I snatched my phone and went back to my seat smiling.

(time skip to after school)

I ran home afraid Liz would kick my ass for second hour. When I got closer to home I slowed down. The same thought found its way into my head. I would walk in the house and it would be clean. And I would see mike. Holding a cake with welcome back on it. He would hug me an tell me dad quit drinking and smoking. Also that he would never leave me again. I didn't care if there was a clean house, cake, or a better dad I just want Mike to come home that has been my wish ever since the divorcé. I still remember it.

When my parent divorced my mom took Mike and left in the middle of the night. I never saw them again. I got a call telling me they were in Japan a month later. When they left my papa would drink and beat me like crazy. Stein however bought me things like a laptop, phone, Ipod, he even redid my room for me. He buys everything I need too. He is like my dad now.

I walked up to my door and opened it. I walked over the broken glass and to my room. I pulled out my key and unlocked it. Once inside I locked it. My room was untouched.

A bed in the corner, made up of purpled sheets and thousand of pillows. A nightstand was next to my bed with a green lamp, and a copy of the _city of glass _on it. Under it was a mini-fridge another gift from Stein. In another corner was a purple desk with my laptop, sketch pad, pencils, and pens on it. Above it was about four shelves. Each having a ton of books.

Then to the far wall was my closet and hanging on the door was a tall mirror. The only other door lead to my bathroom. The walls were a nice lavender color with splashes of other colors like, Neon blue, neon pink, red, black, white, and neon green. The floor was made of cherry wood. My room unlike the rest of the house was clean. I set my bag on my bed when my father yelled for me to get him a bear.

I ran out of my door and locked once outside. I put the key in my bra so my dad wouldn't look for it…. I hoped. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup. I filled it with ice and poured some bear in it. I poured to quickly and spilt a very small amount. I gasped an went to get napkins but my dad grabbed my hand and flung it away making me hit the cup. It fell to the floor with a loud "smash".

"YOU DUMB BITCH!" My papa yelled

He grabbed the back of my head and smashed my head onto the counter. I fell to the ground holding my head he took the chance and kicked me over and over again until I passed out.

KID'S P.O.V

I was at home in my room BOTDF'S _Believe In Me _was playing. I kept thinking about Maka. Why was she so hurt? Then I remembered that song she sang this morning. It would have been nice to play at my mothers funeral. My mothers death is the only reason I'm in death city. When she died I had to come all the way across the country to live with my dad.

My thoughts slowly drifted back to Maka. Then an image came to mind. I ran to my drawing room and opened my sketch book. I grabbed a pencil and drew for hours. I drew Maka on her knees. She was wearing a white dress and was holding a bottle with poison in it. She had angel wings. When I got to her face I left out the injuries but made her crying with those sad sad eyes of hers. She also had a chain around her throat the led to the hands of Liz. Liz in the drawing had a whip in on hand a devil tail and horns on her head. She was wearing thigh high boots. A top that did not cover much and matching shorts. I finished my work and I went to bed.

MAKA'S P.O.V.

I woke up hours later and went to my room. I took a shower then put on a blue tang-top and green shorts. I looked in the mirror. I looked like an old rag doll. I sighed and went to my desk. I grabbed my sketch book and a pencil and started to draw Kid. After a few hours I put down my book and went to my window. I opened it and Blair, a stray cat I let sleep in my room, hoped in purring. I chuckled and went to bed with the cat next to my chest.

**What ya think peeps!? **

**Maka:I hate you**

**Me:Idc**

**Kid:I hate you too**

**Me: wait don't hate me**

**Kid:too late**

**ME****L(cries) awesome kid hates me(Sobs)L**

**Awesome: she does not own soul eater or its characters! Or us!**

**Me: When the hell did you get here!**

**Awesome: when you started to cry.**

**Me: (Hugs) kid hates me! (WAHHHHH)**


	2. Can We Be Friends?

MAKA'S P.O.V

I woke up to my alarm. Shut it off and looked at my bed Blair was still there. She usually left by now. I looked out my still opened window to see it pouring rain. I groaned and shut it.

"Well Blair-chan looks like your staying here today." I yawned and the cat went back to sleep

I went to my closet and took out my clothes for today. Old worn out jeans, and a gray long sleeved shirt with a peace sign on it. I looked in my mirror. I gasped there was a huge bruise on my forehead. Then I remembered my beating last night. I groaned and walked into my bathroom sense I smelt like bear.

After my shower, I changed and ran a brush threw my hair. Then I groaned I still had a split lip and now a bruise the size of a grapefruit on my forehead. My bangs couldn't cover it up. So I had to leave it alone. . I grabbed my bag and threw on my sneakers. Then I looked in my closet for a jacket. I found my grey coat.

I ran downstairs and grabbed some money for lunch. Then an apple to eat on the way.

It was pouring outside. The rain was coming down in buckets. I sighed and walked to school. I didn't want to get wet but I didn't want to go to school more. I was trudging for only five minuets when suddenly the rain lightened. I turned and Kid was next to me smiling sadly. In his hand was the handle of the umbrella that was not only shielding him but me as well.

"You looked like you were getting pretty soaked. Come on we can walk to school together." He said.

"I don't know…." I started but come the hell on! What was I supposed to say! Yeah we cant talk at all because Liz wants to rape you and if I mess with you she and her demon sister will kick my ass into next weak! Yeah I'll sound so fucking normal.

"Come on were just class mates. Plus it is a really long walk to school." he said.

"Fine." I sighed.

We walked a little further in silence. I was hopping Kid would not push questions.

"So do you like to sing?" he asked

DAMN WTH WHY DOES GOD HATE ME?!

"Yeah."

"And…. Your brother… why does he live in Japan?"

Ouch tuff topic.

"He… lives in Japan, with my mom….." Kid cut me off.

"Did your parents get a divorce?""Yeah."

Then he stopped. I didn't relive though. Well not until I walked into the rain that was still pouring. I shivered and Kid stepped forward.

"Sorry…. Do you want to talk about it? The divorce I mean….. when my parents split I wanted to talk…. But no one would listen." he said softly and started to walk. I didn't I looked at him.

He knows what it feels like. I always want someone to hear me out. Anyone to tell the truth. I mean Stein doesn't ever want to talk about and all the teachers would never understand. I ran up to kid who had stopped and was waiting for me.

"Sorry I mean….. that was rude of me I know we don't know each other and all…." he stopped when I leaned closer to him. So I wouldn't have to yell so he could hear me.

"Its…. Its okay….I do want to talk about it…. But like you said no one wants to listen." I took a deep breath.

"When I was five…. Mike and I we…. We were really close… then one day he said he saw a girl in the house… a girl we didn't know…. Mom thought he was being….. W-well a child but me… I knew he was telling the truth….. He told me the woman was with dad… I remembered seeing our dad with a another woman that wasn't are mom as well….. We started to follow are dad around….. Even took pictures… we showed are mom and her and my dad fought for a week straight…. Then one day I woke up and her and Mike were gone…" I sighed fighting back tears. "about a month later Mike called me and said mom and him weren't coming back…. When I found out I ran away….. Stein found me and I told him what happened… he brought me back and told my dad… my dad and him got into a fight about how my dad….. He thought Stein was lying…..then he found out from my mom…." I stopped and walked. I knew he knew there was more but how was I supposed to say ' yeah then my dad became a drunkard and would beat the living shit out of me! Then would butt rape me, and best of all call my mom and tell her I did that to him! But say I actually raped him' yep I could so tell this boy I just met that. I can't believe I even told him that much he proudly thinks I'm mental.

"My mom and dad were never married… my mom got pregnant and left death city. Then she got married to a guy in a gang…. He and her got into a fight and he left she cried then…. She killed herself…. What's worst is she never even named me….. I found out my fathers last name and I named myself…. Kid….it stands for 'I'm different then most people right down to my name.'" he said and look at me.

"Lets change the subject." he said as we neared the school.

"Kid…. We cant be friends.."

"Why?! I really like talking with you!" he looked at me sadly.

God this hurt… why? Why did it hurt so much?

"We just can't!" I yelled and ran off. Why? Why did it hurt to run? I wanted to be friends, but Liz would kill me and Soul and the other boys would beat him up! I'm doing the right thing! Right? But if I am why does it hurt?

I ran in the school and slowed down I was dripping wet. I walked to Steins class room but it was locked. Then I saw it a small note saying 'meeting room'. I groaned and walked to the meeting room.

Unlike every other student at the school I could go in during a meeting. Simply because every teacher besides two liked me. The only two how hated me and thought I shouldn't be able to just walk in to the meeting room were Mr. and Mrs. Thompson. I took a breath and pushed the door open. Every head turned to me, most with sympathy but two people glared.

Stein got up from his seat and walked towards me. He handed me his jacket. I took it and put it on quickly. I was still freezing but I felt better.

"Maka-chan is your dad coming to work today?" principle death asked me.

"I d-don't know." I said

"Okay."

"Well the bell is going to go off….meeting adjured." he said and most teachers giggled.

Stein and I walked to class. It felt okay. Calming even. I knew it sounded weird but it felt like walking with kid…. I thought over this morning. I felt bad but I couldn't have him get hurt for me. I'll just avoided him.

"I'm gonna get a drink before class." I said

"Just wring your hair out." he said with a smile.

"No thanks." I giggled and walked to the drinking fountain. When I got my drink and walked back to my class. Once I walked in I headed to my seat. To see Kid looking at me intently. DAMN IT! How could I forget he was in my every class. Okay calm down! He sits next to Liz in almost all the classes we have with her, and a few other classes.

I sat next to him and he looked at me. I gulped I REALLY didn't want to speak to him at the moment.

"Maka why can't we be friends?….. Do you not like me?"

"That's-s not it I-I"

"AWW look tiny-tits is flirting with Kid-kun!" Patty yelled and the class laughed.

"Shut up or I'll dissect you all!" stein yelled, I heard several gulps and even I shuddered.

"Now principle death is going to join us today." he informed as principle death walked in.

"Hay everyone!" he yelled happily.

"HI!" the class yelled in unison.

"HAY WAIT ISN'T THAT STEINS LAB COAT!? IS TINY-TITS DATING A TEACHER?! TALK ABOUT EASY A!" Patty yelled. I gulped as everyone eyes landed on me even Kid was staring.

"No Maka-chan and Stein-kun aren't in a relationship. She was soaked an Stein gave her his coat. It make since considering he is like her father. I would have given her mine but Stein was closer." Principle Death stated after that we jumped right into the class.

*time skip to music class second hour*

I sighed and sat down in second hour. If principle Death wasn't in my first hour I had a feeling Kid would have tried harder to talk to me. I could feel him staring at me and then Mrs. Murry walked in.

"Okay class today I want you to sing in partners and one of you must play an instrument. Any volinters?"

Liz and Soul's hands shoot up. Everyone groaned. Mrs. Murry sighed as they went to the piano. Soul came from a very famous family of musicians, but he sucks ass to say the least.

He began to play and I couldn't understand what it was. It was definitely gothic. Then Liz, and her horrible voice, sang.

(LIZ /_SOUL_/ _LIZ AND SOUL_)

The voice of winds heralds winterStraining my ears to it, I trembleNext to you, I see your white breathIt looks freezing_It's time of year for life to wither againAnd eagerly wait for the next springI listen to the spiral of lifeIn the light sprouting out like a bud__Knowing I'm fated to rust away,I desperately wish yet to liveI still wanna singI hope to make my mark on the worldProof that I did live...I don't want a tearjerker songI mean it, please, at this momentLet me still smile happily...next to youI wanna sing more heartwarming songsHaving over wintered a few times,I finally realized what this feeling wasI had no chance to tell it to youBut I believe our souls are linked straightI can't see anything but darkness...I can't hear anything at all...I'm scared...I feel painful...I'm lonely...Despite everything is witheringYour gentle smile stays in meI'm taking it with me...Please keep singing heartwarming songsEven if you are despaired of lonelinessDon't forget that I'll be always around youYou'll never ever be aloneI'm not lonely because I have you__I feel your warm hands holding meI can't hear anything but I feel,Through your fingers..."I love you," your heart_I don't want a tearjerker songI mean it, please, at this momentLet me sing with you moreI wanna sing heartwarming songs with you yetI'll dedicate a farewell song to youBefore I depart this life, I wanna tell youThank you

I was twitching. The song I sang EVERY morning. The sweat but sad melody. Was turned into a horrible gothic punk rock song. Sung by a chick how was tone death.

"Well…. That was lovely. Um….. Would any one else like to try and sing that song or a different one?"

No one stood or said a thing.

"Don't feel bad I mean we were cool!" Soul yelled

Then Kid stood up.

"Yes Kid? Do you want to sing or play?" Mrs. Murry asked

"Sing."

"WOAH I ain't playing for you!" Soul yelled

"I wasn't asking you to." he said

"Well who will play with you? You can pick." Mrs. Murry smiled

"Well I want it to be the piano sooo….. Maka-chan would you play?" he asked with a smile

"SHE CANT PLAY PIANO SHE SUCKS!" Soul yelled

I stood and walked to the front with Kid as Soul and Liz walked to there seats.

"So what am I playing?" I asked

"Whatever." he shrugged

I gulped I had NO idea what he listened to OR what he knew. I took a breath and played a BOTDF song.

"I love this song." he mumbled. I smiled and played. After a bit he sang

(MAKA/_KID_/_TOGHTER_)

_Believe in me... When you feel like your loosing, All your hopes and dreams.. Believe in me... When I am gone, You gotta keep a smile on.. Believe in me... Goodbye my friends, Just celebrate the times we spent.. Believe In me... We all die, _It's an awfully big adventure... Believe In Me... When I'm Gone... We, All fall down... But we'll, Pick you up... 

_We, All fall down... But we'll, Pick you up... _Believe in me... _Just keep your faith, And Believe in all that you make.. Believe in me... My love is not a gamble, You can count on me.. Believe in me... No lies, Just love; I will be pure, Just like the sun.. Believe in me... When you are down, I will lift you up from the ground.. Believe In Me... When I'm Gone... We, All fall down... But we'll, Pick you up... We,_

_All fall down…_

_But we'll_

_Pick you up…__Don't be afraid to die.. It'll come out to you in this beautiful light. But if you're not afraid to die, It'll cast these shadowy lies upon you, And guide you to the eternal, Infinity... Believe In Me... When I'm Gone... We, _All fall down... But we'll, Pick you up... :") We, All fall down... But we'll, Pick you up... 

_I Love You..._

I played us out and then we stood up and bowed. The class started to clap and cheer and I smiled.

"WAIT I CAN SING WITHOUT SOUL SHE CAN'T DO ONE THING WITHOUT KID_KUN!" Liz yelled

"Ms. Thompson are you challenging her?"

"YES!"

"Okay. Maka stay there. Kid sit down. Now they will both sing after that you will vote who did better. If you can play an instrument then go ahead."

"I'll go first!" Liz yelled and started singing.

_The voice of winds heralds winterStraining my ears to it, I trembleNext to you, I see your white breathIt looks freezingIt's time of year for life to wither againAnd eagerly wait for the next springI listen to the spiral of lifeIn the light sprouting out like a budKnowing I'm fated to rust away,I desperately wish yet to liveI still wanna singI hope to make my mark on the worldProof that I did live...I don't want a tearjerker songI mean it, please, at this momentLet me still smile happily...next to youI wanna sing more heartwarming songsHaving over wintered a few times,I finally realized what this feeling wasI had no chance to tell it to youBut I believe our souls are linked straightI can't see anything but darkness...I can't hear anything at all...I'm scared...I feel painful...I'm lonely...Despite everything is witheringYour gentle smile stays in meI'm taking it with me...Please keep singing heartwarming songsEven if you are despaired of lonelinessDon't forget that I'll be always around youYou'll never ever be aloneI'm not lonely because I have youI feel your warm hands holding meI can't hear anything but I feel,Through your fingers..."I love you," your heartI don't want a tearjerker songI mean it, please, at this momentLet me sing with you moreI wanna sing heartwarming songs with you yetI'll dedicate a farewell song to youBefore I depart this life, I wanna tell youThank you_

Soul cheered and Liz smirked.

"Okay I'll start." I said and began to play the Piano.

_When night arrives lights are lit in this townThe sound of creaking wheelsThey echo as I walkWith no destination in mindThere is nowhere that I can goFor what reason was I born?Why is my heart a color of silver?A long time ago that person told me"You are a special doll."So that I may be praised by him, I must dance and singEven now, I will continue to singI will sing, even if he never wakes up and open his eyes againFor what reason was I born?Only to sing for eternitySomeday, I will fall into slumber andGo to the same wonderful place in which he has goneMy wish is not grantedLiving to sing alone has broken meAs time has flowed onI have forgotten how to singI need to hurry to the place in which he sleepsWhile dragging along my cracked bodyHow many times have I already fallen over?I arrive in a place where the sea can be seen, adorned by flowersNow, you may sleepTo be together with himLet that wish be granted now"You've lived alone long enough"I hear his voice from somewhere nearThe voice that I've heard many times in my dreamsIt echoes gently in my heartI am immersed byA soft lightI can smile nowI can smile now_

I sighed and stood next to Liz.

"Okay Liz."

All of Liz's bff's put there hands up besides Black*star.

"Okay four. Now for Maka."

No one.

Then Kid's hand went up. Then many others followed. The last hand that went up shocked me. It was Black*star's hand. He was looking down, but he voted for me.

"Well looks like you won Maka-chan." Mrs. Murry sang.

*Time skip last hour/ Art*

Okay so far Kid and I haven't talked since 2nd hour. After this class I need to run like hell!

"Okay class today you will work in partners so go ahead and pick your partners now!" Ms. Marie sang.

"KID-KUN" most of the girls yelled

"WAIT!" Marie yelled "Kid you pick your partner."

"Maka." he said.

"WHAT?!" screamed most girls.

Kid moved to the seat across from me and smirked I looked down. We waited five minuets then the class settled down.

"Okay you are going to draw your partner as an angel. With a demon. They can either fight the demon or be tortured by the demon."

I sighed and looked at kid. A sudden image popped in my head and I started to draw.

*KIDS P.O.V*

I smirked and looked at Maka she was drawing away already. I looked around and my eyes landed on Soul. I smirked and started to draw.

I drew Soul with devil horns and a tail to match. He was wearing dress pants and shoes. A red dress shirt and a black vest. Next I drew Maka. She was wereing a torn white dress. It was noodle strapped and one hang off her shoulder. It was meant to go to the floor but was torn making a 'v' shape, it also was exposing her long legs.

She was crying and her hair was down. Soul was grouping her and covering her mouth. She was trying to pull his hands off her. I drew soul smirking showing his demon like shark teeth. Then I drew Maka's wings. One was bent strangely and had blood on it. While the othrer was stretched out. Then I drew them in a cave, dark and alone. No one would find the broken angel and the horrid devil of lust.

"KID~!" liz squealed as I hid the picture

"Hi."

"Look"

I looked at the sketch book and bit my lip. The hands on the two bubble creatures were huge and the fingers the size of a leg it was offal!

"Good"

"Thank you!" she skipped off and I giggled

*Back ta Maka*

I Drew Kid with black wings; pointing a gun at his demon. He was wearing a suit with black reactangles on it. His wings were black like his hair and he was standing in ankle deep water. His demon was wearing a suit and had a huge face. He himself had short legs and a short body his hands howver ended at his feet one hand holding a gun pointg at kid. He had tiny devil horns but no tail. I drew them in what looked to be a cave. As a finle touch I made sure there was a few dripps of water on the roof.

I groaned as Liz left and Kid giggled at her horid drwing.

"Now show your partner and draw the two pictures as one!" Marie said

I handed Kid my sketch book and he gave me his.

I gasped it looked like me. I was crying and my left wing was broken. My right wing out trying to let me fly away from, SOUL! Who had one had covering my mouth the other on my left boob. My dress seemed to be torn as if I was trying to escape and ripped it. My hair was down and my eyes filled with tears.

*KID*

I traded sketch books with Maka and looked at her picture. She was amazing! It looked just like me and the demon looked hell'a scary. This demon had a short body and long arms one of which held a gun pointed at me.

I looked as pissed like beyond pissed. I held a gun pointed at the demon and my jaw was tight. My wings were black which was strange but cool. Then the water below us was pretty high as well adding a dramatic touch.

"Okay so let's use your demon and background…"

"Okay." she said and I moved next to her so we could work together. I redrew Maka. Then put her demon grabbing her breast and one had holding a gun pointed at me. The only difference in Maka was one hand was reaching for me and she was screaming to me. When Maka finished I was the same and she did the background and the bell range.

*MAKA*When I finished the bell range I packed up gave are picture to Marie. Kid left and as I walked out the door Marie grabbed my arm.

"Stein said your acting weird today and I have to agree what's wrong?" she asked getting straight to the point.

"Well…..um…. You see I was wondering if I could go shopping with you and stein this weekend for some stuff and didn't know how to ask sense I don't have any money…"

"OHHHH…..MAKA you don't need to worry me and stein love you soooooo much and we haven't gone shopping in forever….!" she squealed and hugged me.

After she let go I walked out side to see that it was raining again. I groaned and was about to walk when someone grabbed me. At first I thought it was Patty and wanted to yell but, the person turned me around and there was Kid.

"Let me walk you home." he demanded

"No! We can't be friends so you can't walk me!"

"WHY!? I don't understand?" that was when I noticed it the tears in his eyes.

"I guess you…. Can walk with me."

"Ok-Kay."

After a bit of walking I looked at him he had stopped his tears but I knew he had questions.

"Go ahead and ask." I mumbled

"Why can't we be friends? Did I do something? Do you not like me? Why haven't you explained? Why did you ignore me all day?"

"WOAH CHILL!" I yelled and he glared at me

"Then tell me I thought we were going to be good friends and you seem to hate me."

"I don't hate you. … but we can't be friend's be-cause Li-iz she wants you…. To be her boy-boyfriend and-and told me to stay away from you."

"So you listened?"

"Yes she-she will kill me If I don't, beat me to death."

"Well I can tell you I don't like Liz in the least. She is kinda' creepy. I want to be friends, if you don't I'll leave you alone. BUT if YOU do, not Liz, BUT YOU WANT to be friends then I'll make sure they stay away from you and we can try to be friends. So wanna' try?" he asked and we stopped walking

I looked at him. Here he was he hardly knew me and yet, he wanted to be friends he wanted to help ME, be with ME. I could feel the tears start to fall out of my eyes and I hugged him and cried. He dropped the umbrella and we both were getting soaked. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Can I take that as a yes?" he asked and I nodded.

We could proudly have stayed like that but suddenly it started to hail he picked up the umbrella and we ran to my house.

Being he had NO idea were I lived when we got close I said goodbye and took of to my house quickly running into my bedroom to find Blair lying in my bed.

"Hay kitty!" I squealed and pet her head. She purred in response. I dropped my bag and squealed nothing could ruin this day now!

"MAKA GET DOWN HERE!"I gulped and ran down stairs.

"y-yes."

He grabbed me and threw me on the floor. I fell on broken bear bottles. The glass cutting my thighs and clothes.

"Ouch." I yelped.

"DON'T TALK." he growled and forced me on my hands and knees.

He stripped me of my pants and underwear and unzipped his own pants. Before I could stay stop he entered me I screamed and he covered my mouth. I cried as he thrust into me. I tried to think of how it would be over soon. I was right as soon as his trusting started it stoped. He came deep in side me.

He pulled out of me and I cried then something hit the back of my head. HARD. it was all black from there.

*Kid*

I smiled from ear to ear as I walked into my huge home. The mansion had thousands of rooms four of which belonged to me. I sat in the living room watching a movie until my father came home.

"Hello Kid!"

"Hey!" I called hats when I remembered something. "Dad how well do you know Maka Alban?"

"Why"

"Cause."

"well I was friends with her dad as was Stein. We've known her since she was born and after her parents split Stein and I took care of her. We still do."

"Okay." I said

"My turn. Do you like Ms. Liz Thompson?"

"OH GOD NO!"

"okay."

He walked away and I was left trying not to puke.

*MAKA A LOT LATER*

I woke up and it was dark out I limped up stair to my room. Nothing was different. I went to my bathroom and washed the blood, cum, and bear of me. I grabbed a first aid kit and started to pull the glass out and stitch up my wounds. Thank god Stein taught me lots of this stuff.

When I was finished I limped to my closet and grabbed under wear and shorts then I took off my shirt and threw it on the ground. I put in a tan-top. And crawled on my bed. Right before I fell asleep something popped into my head. If Kid could save me form Liz and Patty. Could he save me from this?

**ME: done yet! and yes MOST of the songs will be vocaloids the songs last time were proof of life and regret message by Rin Kagamine in this chapter it was proof of life and Dolls by Rin Kagamine and Believe by BOTDF.**

**This is not a one-shot two-shot or whatever else idk how many chapters this will be but it is SOOOOO not over yet. Next kid and Maka schedule goes like this. 1****st**** science(LIZ/KID STILL SITS WITH MAKA) 2****nd**** music (LIZ/KID DOESN'T SIT WITH MAKA)3****rd**** math(NO LIZ/ KIDSITS WITH MAKA) 4****th**** English(NO LIZ/ KID SITS WITH MAKA) 5****th**** cooking(NO LIZ/ DOESN'T SIT WITH MAKA) lunch 6****th**** history (LIZ/KID DOESN'T SIT WITH MAKA)7****th**** art(LIZ/KID DOESN'T SIT WITH MAKA)**

**AWESOME:OK then.**

**A. :*APEARS* HI!**

**ME: WTH! WHY ARE YOU HERE!**

**A. : I CAME TO SYA HI!**

**AWESOME: YOU KNOW HER*POINTS AT A. ***

**A. : OF COURESE SHE DOES*PATS MY BACK***

**ME: *FAINTS***

**AWESOME: WTH! WHAT YOU DO?!**

**A. : NOTHING!**

**AWESOME: WHATS BEHIND YOUR BACK?**

**A. : COOKIES!**

**AWESOME: PROVE IT!**

**A. : *RUNS AWAY***

**AWESOME: SHIT PINKY DINKEY DOO DOESN'T OWN SOUL EATER! *RUNS AFTER A. **


	3. Stay with me Maka!

*Maka's P.O.V.*

I woke up to Blair 'meowing' in my ear. I looked outside no more rain. I stood and nearly fell. I bit my lip until I tasted blood. If dad woke up I would die. I tried to stand but with my stitches and my now sore rear…it hurt but I limped to the window and opened it, when Blair jumped outside, I shut it. Then I limped to my alarm clock which had just gone off. Once it was silenced. I went to my bathroom. My stitches were intact but hurt like a bitch. I was gonna' need to get stronger pain killer from Stein.

Stein….. I owed him, principle death, and Mrs. Marie (steins wife) a lot. When my dad started to hurt me they tried to help but if my dad is found out ill be sent to Japan. They will never see me again… So stein having taken college classes to be a doctor had shown me what he knew I would need. Which has saved my life more than once. I chocked down two Advil, and went back to my room where I changed into a white button up dress shirt and a red plaid skirt. I then grabbed my red converse. I grabbed my backpack and left my room. Quickly locking my door I limped down stairs and out side.

I started to think over my shitty life I had…

I no longer am aloud to talk to my twin brother… my mom thinks I rape and beat my dad…and that I have a drinking problem…my dad rapes me …and beats me bloody…no one can help me…at school I'm picked on by people who sent know me… my childhood friend hates me…suddenly Kids smiling face popped into my head. Maybe … just maybe he could help me…. But would he leave me for Liz like Black*star…

"Hay tiny-tits! You really are a slut! Look at that skirt I can see your panties!" Patty yelled across the court yard. I hadn't even noticed I had gotten to school.

I tried to hide my limp as I went into the school. As I got closer to Steins class I noticed it was dark.

"Awwww do you miss your wittle boyfriend easy A!?" Liz yelled

I turned to see the whole group. Guess they're gonna' follow me.

I went to the office and knocked before entering, Liz on my heels.

"Principle Death! Why is that child allowed to just walk in here!" yelled Mrs. Thompson. In the office stood Stein, Marie, principle Death, Mr. and Mrs., Thompson.

"I believe your child is also in here Beth!" Stein snapped

"Don't get snippy with my wife!" Mr. Thomson yelled

"Lets all calm down!" Principle Death yelled

"WHY SO YOUR LITTLE PRINCESS WON'T CRY!?" Mrs. Thompson yelled

"Leave Maka out of this!" Marie yelled

"WHY?! You act like she is this little princess NO ONE LIKES HER! Her own mom left her with a dad who never comes to work and yet YOU keep paying him!" Mrs. Thompson yelled

"Don't say that you bitch! Maka is better then your daughter!" Mrs. Marie yelled glaring.

"DON'T EVER TALK BAD ABOUT MY CHILDREN! MAKA ISN'T YOUR CHILD SHE'S A LOW LIFE! SCUM! IF SHE DIED NO ONE WOULD NOTICE!" Mrs. Thomson yelled

I felt tears poke at my mine but if it was from mental pain or physical I didn't know. I heard Liz and Patty start to giggle.

"You know I heard her brother left her!" Liz yelled

"STAY OUT OF THIS AND GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Yelled principle Death

No one moved as everyone continued to fight.

"YOUR RIGHT LIZ! SEE EVEN HER BROTHER DOESN'T WANT TO HELP HER HE HATES HER TO-"

I stopped listing to themes' tears filled my eyes. Mike loved me….right? I mean he doesn't call cause of mom …. Oh god where they right? Does mike hate me….a memory came to me then.

*flash back*

Maka sat under a large tree, at the park. Tears streaming down her face. She was only five and all alone. She waited for her friend Black*star… but last night she found out her mom and brother would not be coming back. She kept crying thinking he hated her.

"What's wrong little sis?" Black*star asked, how was he supposed to be a big star when his best friend was crying her eyes out.

"Black-k*s-star….M-mike isn't-t co-coming back-k….does-s h-he h-hate me-e…..am-m I-I a-a b-b-bad person-n?" she asked as she cried harder, "I-I feel-l lik-ke I'm-m-m break-king."

Black*star was taken back by the news, but he quickly recovered and hugged the girl.

"Your not breaking… your just hurt…but the pain will go away….don't worry I wont ever leave you Maka….I promise."

Maka held on to Black*star as she cried.

*End of flash back*

I remembered when that happened. I felt my tears stream down my face.

"You know your right….. My brother does hate me but the brother that hates me isn't or will ever be MIKE!" I yelled as everyone looked at me I turned and ran after that. Ignoring the pain the best I could. I ran straight to the park to my tree. I haven't been their in so long I wonder if its still there.

*Kid's P.O.V.*

I groaned as I stood outside of my first hour. I was late and missed Maka this morning, but now I can't find her at school. So I just waited for the bell to be able to sit next to my dear tortured angle. When the bell range Stein walked slowly down the hall. He looked grim and following him was Liz, Patty, Soul, Tsubaki, and Crona….where was Black*star…..and more importantly Maka?

*Black*stars P.O.V.*

I ran after Maka, but soon lost sight of her. I knew where she was going though. I felt like a dick. I mean what the FUCK was wrong with me?! She was my first friend and I fucked her over for popularity! She was proudly really broken this time…and that Kid guy what the FUCK is he trying to be with her? What is he to her? What is SHE to HIM?

I snapped out of it as I approached the park we used to play in. I saw her favorite tree and then her crying just like when we both were children.

"Maka?" I asked quietly

"W-what do you want?!" she yelled through her tears.

"I-I'm sorry…..please come back to school."

"WHY SHOULD I? SO YOU CAN TEASE ME?"

"no maka…I'm sorry I really am….."

He looked at me with those beautiful green eyes. My heart sank.

"B-black*st-tar…why are you even here?"

"That's what brothers do."

"Not if they hate there sisters." she mumbled

"Maka…..what happened to your leg?" I asked pushing her skirt up to see a ton of stitches.

"I got hurt and I needed pain killers which is why I went to the office….."

"Can you walk?" black*star asked

"Yeah but it hurts…Black*star I don't forgive you…"

"I know but let's get you to school…. Hop on my back" I said turning around and kneeling. After a second she hopped on my back. She weighed like nothing…..I sighed as I headed back to the school. Maka…..one day….please forgive your stupid brother.

*Kid*

I kept my eye on the door waiting for Maka. Stein also looked at the door constantly. Maka where are you? Is Black*Star hurting you? Are you safe? Jut then black*star walked in and held the door for my dear Maka. I let out a breath and smiled as she sat next to me. She winced but turned and smiled at me. My beautiful angles eyes were puffy and red. She had been crying and I think I knew how did it. Maka then reached into her bag and checked her phone after reading a message her eyes widened then she smiled. I was just going to ask about it when Liz ruined it.

"MR. Maka's texting and the rules state you must read it to the class."

Maka instead of being hurt smirked and handed her phone to the teacher.

"Dear Maka, mom says I cant talk to you and keeps telling me these absurd stories any way email me back I miss you little sis sincerely Mike Albarn." there where a few gasps before Patty yelled

"She can't be related to Mike Albarn the super tar!" Maka smirked and took back her phone.

*Maka and lunch*

Nothing really big happened until lunch I was heading to Steins room were I eat when my phone went off in my pocket.

"hello?" I asked

"MAKA YOU LITTLE SLUT! HOW DARE YOU! YOUR FATHER AND I ARE DIVORCED AND YOU'RE FUCKING HIM! IM GLAD YOUR BROTHERS WITH ME YOU GROSS DEGUSTING LITTLE CHILD! IF I COULD GO BACK ID KILL YOU RIGHT AFTER YOU WERE BORN! HOW CAN ANYONE LIKE SOMEONE WHO RAPES THEIR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD! IF I EVER FIND OUT YOU TALKED TO MIKE ILL FLY BACK AND KILL YOU! STAY AWAY FROM YOUR BROTHER AND ME!" I knew the voice was my mom.

"Wait mom it-"there was a sudden click as she hung up.

I fell to my knees as tears came from my eyes.

"YO BITCH!" I turned to see patty liz and Tsubaki

"FIRST YOU TRY AND STEAL KID NOW BLACK*STAR I HATE SLUTS LIKE YOU!" Liz yelled

Patty came up behind me and held my arms out and Liz punched me hard in the gut. I coughed. She then slapped me. I saw stars then tasted my blood. Why is this happening? Liz continued to slap me. Then kicked me were my stitches were. I felt them open and screamed. Patty covered my mouth as I howled in pain and I could fell blood going down my leg. Liz kicked me in the stomach. As she readied for her next move someone yelled, "stop"

I looked down the hall and saw Kid Patty threw me down and liz kicked me once more before running away.

"MAKA!" Kid yelled and ran to my side.

"S-Stein….t-a-ake…m-m-mme…" I tried to breathe but everything hurt so much.

Kid picked me up and I gave a light scream he soon ran to Steins class. In side he was all alone. I could hardly hear what they were saying but I knew they were fighting. The room span and everything went black.

*Kid*

After stein fixed maka up she still lay sleeping. So I stayed with her all sixth hour.

"Kid could Maka stay at you place at least until Sunday?" Stein asked

I simply nodded. It was almost seventh hour when Maka woke up.

"Hay…" I said

"Hey." she replied with a smile Stein had given her some pain killers earlier.

"Maka today go home with Kid you will be staying there until Sunday." stein said. Maka was about to protest when the bell rang.

I helped her up and half carried her to art. When we got there we took are seat at the farthest table to the back. After a while Liz Soul and Black*star walked in. Liz took a seat with Soul but Black*star walked to us I nearly growled.

"Can I sit with you Maka?" he asked he nodded and I groaned.

"Okay class!" Mrs. Marie sang, "I'm not doing to well so today I want you to partner up in threes you will each draw a picture of the other two's personality."

I sighed and started with Maka's picture. I drew her sitting holding her knees. Her face was up with no injuries she had bunny ears angel wings and a halo.

She was smiling and looked happy and at peace. Black*star I drew as a devil bit he had a halo made of stars.

"Time to trade and clean up only five minutes to the bell." I handed my partners their drawings as they gave me theirs.

Maka had drawn me like yesterday but with white wings and a halo this time. I looked as if I was focused but on what?…. I did not know. Black*star drew me quite well he made me a demon and I was holding a doll of Maka. What he was getting at?…. I did not know. I looked at the picture maka had gotten from Black*star in his she had a scythe and looked ready to kick ass but still had a halo. When she got her picture back from black*star I stole a glance. She drew him as an angel on his knees being chained up and tortured.

We packed up and the bell rang.

Maka said goodbye to Mrs. Marie and we headed to my house.

Well this will prove to be interesting.

**Me: DONE! AND IS Black*star being nice or is he going to trick Maka again? Maka and yes Maka will be staying and Kids. **

**A. : you finally updated something! So proud**

**Ma: ikr**

**BYE AND THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE INSPIRED I BECOME!**


End file.
